


Invincibility

by midoritakamine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "You thought I was unbreakable", I love Trickstarkasa ships, M/M, Parental Issues, Shindan gave me those prompts and I'm dying Squirtle, almost kisses, idk how to write Hokuto please forgive my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks at Tsukasa, he sees stability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincibility

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing with shindan and i got the prompts of "u thought i was unbreakable" and almost kissing for hokkekasa and i'm gonna shovel dirt straight into my mouth for this fic. this is gonna be shorter than the other two mostly bc i have no idea what to write and i'm winging this
> 
> special shout out to ceren for encouraging me to ruin everybody's lives

When he looks at Tsukasa, he sees stability.

Tsukasa is god-like. His eyes are wide, innocent almost, and he accepts him. His vocal control is breathtaking, whether in song or pronunciation of the infuriatingly wonderful English that passes his lips by habit. His voice is smoother than honey when he speaks, either to give him an embarrassing compliment or to provide unknowingly insulting commentary about his "strange lifestyle." Strange it might be, but it was familiar. It was familiar and it keeps him from being blown away by Tsukasa's overwhelming force.

On stage, matters are different; Tsukasa is a fighter, a winner. He outperforms him and he knows it. He stands among what, if fine was ignored, the best unit at Yumenosaki. He stands proud, tall and bright-eyed next to his seniors. His face is illuminated, his spirit shines bright and he cannot look at him any longer lest he go blind. Quietly, he doesn't mind; he would rather his last sight be something of beauty.

Tsukasa is beautiful. God, is he beautiful. Everything about his comes together and makes the most beautiful thing he's every seen. Every move he makes, every word he speaks. It's the definition of stunning and he feels weak. He feels weak and small and for once in his life, he's okay with it. He's okay with being small if it makes Tsukasa look bigger.

Tsukasa is forceful. He trains hard, he works hard, he makes himself into the best he can be for his family name. The Suou name carried high expectations. The Suou name meant being suave; it meant being charismatic. It meant perfection. It creates an idea in his head: if Tsukasa is a Suou, he is invincible. He is strong. He cannot break or bend under the pressure.

Breaking under pressure. He flinches internally so as to not cause doubt to cloud the amethyst gaze. It's so easy to break. It's never easy to maintain himself, it's never easy to live up to expectations.

His family is famous. He is famous by default. He feels eyes on him daily, every second, every tick of the clock. Eyes watching, waiting for him to mess up. For him to do something to shame his parents. He knows he isn't as good as them. He knows he will never live up to their reputations. He knows that they will never love him like he desires. He knows this and yet he always strives to be the best for their sake. For their names. He wants to be good enough for them so that they might finally care about him.

"You sure are unbreakable, Hidaka-senpai."

_I'm not_ , he thinks. He lazily intertwines their fingers and keeps the sadness from shining in his eyes. He isn't unbreakable. He's breaking everyday. He's breaking under the pressure, the fear, the expectation. Everyday of his life is a test; are you truly worthy to call yourself your parents' child? Are you good enough to live up to their name?

_No_ , he thinks. He turns his eyes down to avoid seeing Tsukasa's face, but a hand rises to bring their gazes together again. At times, he swears Tsukasa is a mindreader.

"I love you."

_... for you, I might fool myself._

It still stings. How can Tsukasa just say these things? How can Tsukasa look at him, look at his parents, and believe that he is worth that much? How can a stranger see such value in him? And more embarrassingly, why does Tsukasa's opinion make him blush? He tries fervently to suppress it, but he feels the exhale of a laugh against his cheek. He smiles too. Perhaps it's okay.

Perhaps it's okay when hot breath blows over his lips, chapping them. When Tsukasa is here, he feels the eyes turn away. Feathered touches and lidded gazes make him feel at home. A real home, with love and support. He feels safe and it scares him. Love is unreliable. Love doesn't last. To love is to lose and he knows this, he experienced this before. Yet the breaths and words and touches and body and mind and heart in front of him reassures him. It is real. It is reliable.

Tsukasa loves him, and that in itself is enough.

"... It's okay to lose." Tsukasa has no idea what he is talking about, but it doesn't matter. He tries to wet his lips to keep them from chapping further, yet his mouth is dry. He smiles a little, settling instead for resting his forehead against Tsukasa's shoulder. He places one hand on his chest, feeling the increasingly thumping heartbeat of his kouhai. _I'm not the only nervous one._  As he smiles, he hopes perhaps he shines just as brightly to Tsukasa as Tsukasa does to him. He hopes the soft cup of his cheek and the ghosting brush of their lips makes Tsukasa tremble as much as it makes him tremble.

Winning or losing doesn't matter, he decides.

He will always have somebody to catch him in the end.


End file.
